Plaisir Partagé (OS, PWP)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Castiel tente tant bien que mal d'oublier qu'il a vu Dean s'accorder un moment d'intimité. Dean quant à lui, ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'évite et va lui faire cracher le morceau... Suite de "Plaisir Solitaire" mais rien ne vous oblige à le lire vu que c'est un PWP ;)


**Voici la suite de "Plaisir Solitare", à la suggestion de Iantocullen :)**

**Prochainement sur vos écrans:**

- **2009!Dean/2014!Dean**, parce qu'ils savent tous les deux quel fantasme surréel a toujours hanté leur subconscient et qu'ils ont enfin la possibilité de le réaliser... Prendra place dans l'épisode 5x04 "The End".

- **Dean et human!Castiel** jouent à "Action ou Vérité" en attendant que Sam reviennent avec les burgers, et Castiel fait une découverte très intéressante, au grand dam de Dean... Se situe dans la saison 9, après que Castiel ait couché avec April (*vomit*) et SANS qu'il se fasse chasser du bunker parce que fuck this storyline. Donc spoiler-free !

**Ceci est mon dernier texte avant au moins l'année prochaine**; je dois vraiment me concentrer à fond sur les cours parce que sinon je resterais bonne qu'à écrire des fics^^' Et tout le monde sait que c'est une discipline gratuite hahaha

Si je ne suis pas de retour avant février 2015, assumez que je suis morte ou pire... Je suis triste de vous quitter, mais rien ne m'empêchera de lire vos fics entre deux révisions ;-)

Finalement, avant de lire, **ÉCOUTEZ ABSOLUMENT "Every Other Freckle" par Alt-J** ! En plus d'être atypique, cette musique est hot et 100% Destiel ;-) Le titre voulant dire "Chaque Autre Tache de Rousseur", ça nous fait tous penser à un certain personnage, non ?

* * *

Castiel se matérialisa sur un banc aux abords d'un parc qui faisait face à la côte. Au pied de celle-ci, des vagues s'écrasaient à intervalle régulier en un bruit apaisant.

Et il avait bien besoin d'être apaisé.

Car dans son esprit, des images plus que dérangeantes avaient été gravées au fer rouge. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Dean nu quand il l'avait agrippé fermement et sauvé de la perdition, mais il n'était pas _dans cet état;_ il n'était pas en train de se donner du plaisir en gémissant, étalé sur son lit, vêtu d'une paire de panties roses en satin. Il n'était pas essoufflé et ébahi par les sensations qu'il s'accordait. Il n'était pas au courant d'être observé par un ange et se laissait donc aller dans l'abandon le plus total.

Abandon dont Castiel avait malencontreusement été témoin. Il était venu lui demander la permission d'accéder aux archives des Men of Letters et avait choisi le plus mauvais moment pour le faire... Évidemment, il savait que les humains s'adonnait à la masturbation, et que Dean en étant un, il ne ferait pas exception à la règle. C'est pour cela que dès qu'il eut compris ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait voulu partir pour lui laisser de l'intimité...

Mais il en avait été incapable, comme si ses pieds avaient été cloués au sol de la chambre. Toute pensée l'avait quitté, seul ses yeux écarquillés continuaient à fonctionner, même mieux que jamais auparavant, fixant l'homme en face d'eux et tout au fond de sa conscience, il avait entendu une voix murmurer "_il est magnifique_".

Lorsque Dean eut atteint la jouissance, Castiel avait déglutit péniblement et s'était téléporté en toute hâte dans ce parc, sur ce banc où il était assis à présent. Son pantalon le serrait étrangement, à croire que son vaisseau avait soudainement pris du poids, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe avant de froncer les sourcils, troublé; la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une réaction de ce genre, c'était quand il avait regardé le film avec le livreur de pizza et la babysitter...

L'ange contempla l'océan dans lequel plongeait un soleil rouge et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Et qu'il réfléchisse. Heureusement, il avait toute la nuit pour cela, aussi, il ne réapparut au bunker que le lendemain matin.

Sam était en train de surfer sur le net en buvant un café qu'il manqua de renverser en apercevant Castiel debout de l'autre côté de la table en bois massif.

- Bonjour, Sam.

- Hey, Cass...

Le cadet l'étudia attentivement et son expression quelque peu hagarde dut l'inquiéter parce qu'il demanda:

- ... Tout va bien ?

- Oui, merci, Sam. Je...

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la bibliothèque, craignant de se retrouver face à face avec Dean à chaque instant.

- Je suis venu te demander la permission d'accéder aux archives des Men of Letters afin de rassembler le maximum d'informations sur les Tablettes et-

- Ah, rien de tel qu'une bonne douche chaude ! s'exclama Dean en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Il portait un long peignoir gris serré à la taille et ses cheveux mouillés tombaient en une courte frange sur son front.

- Hey, salut Cass ! Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il en essuyant son visage encore humide avec un linge.

- Hello, Dean.

Le regard de l'ange glissa sur lui comme de l'eau et retomba bien vite sur un Sam perplexe. Dean fit la moue, étonné de la froideur de Castiel à son égard; il ne l'avait même pas regardé dans les yeux, ce qui était de loin inhabituel chez lui.

- Es-tu d'accord, Sam ?

- Ou-oui, bien sûr, sers-toi...

- Merci.

Castiel disparut derrière les étagères d'une démarche lente et calculée. Dean le pointa du doigt en levant un sourcil interrogateur, question silencieuse à laquelle son frère répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Dean soupira, l'air de dire "_je m'en charge_" et le rejoignit parmi les livres et les manuscrits. Il tenait un gros volume relié dans ses mains et lisait une page par seconde sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Cass... ça va ?

L'intéressé l'ignora avec application.

- Cass, je te parle ! s'exclama Dean en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre à ce contact et n'en fut que plus soucieux.

- Cass, dis-moi ce qui se passe... Et regarde-moi en face, bon sang !

- Je ne peux pas.

Dean fut soulagé qu'il lui réponde enfin mais ses mots le déroutèrent.

- Quoi ?... Pourquoi ?

Castiel soupira à son tour et reposa le manuscrit sur l'étagère d'un geste vif, comme s'il venait de craquer:

- Hier soir je suis venu dans ta chambre pour te demander d'accéder à votre bibliothèque et tu étais en train de te masturber, déclara-t-il en vrillant ses yeux bleu acier dans les prunelles vertes du chasseur.

Oui, le tact n'avait jamais été le point fort de l'ange.

Dean rougit des pieds à la tête et se mit à balbutier.

- Tu... quoi...

L'embarras le plus extrême passa sur son visage, suivi du déni et de la colère. Finalement, il le supplia, s'assurant d'abord que Sam était trop loin pour les entendre:

- Pitié Cass, ne dis rien à Sam ! Ne dis rien à _personne_ ! En fait, efface ta mémoire ou j'sais pas, moi...

- Pourquoi le dirais-je à ton frère ? Et je ne peux pas effacer ma mémoire, désolé Dean.

- Oh putain c'est pas vrai, y'a pas un sort en Enochien ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il passait sans arrêt sa main sur sa bouche comme pour laver sa honte, en vain. Castiel l'examina et se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus gêné que lui alors il le rassura avec toute la compassion dont il était capable:

- Dean, je t'ai déjà vu nu, tu n'as pas à être gêné...

Enfin, il tenta de le rassurer.

- Mon dieu, Cass, _tais-toi_. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir ni...

Tout d'un coup il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et s'immobilisa.

- Quoi...? COMMENT CA ? TU M'AS MATÉ ?!

- Moins fort, tu vas alerter Sam ! Mais non Dean, quand je t'ai sorti de l'Enfer, voyons...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son visage entier qu'il cacha entre ses mains.

- Oh, je vois... Écoute, n'en parlons plus jamais, ok ? JAMAIS. Et ne viens plus dans ma chambre à l'improviste ou je te _tue_ !

Dean crut voir une once de déception dans le regard de Castiel mais le mit sur le compte de son imagination.

- Très bien.

Ils se toisèrent pendant encore quelque secondes, jusqu'à ce que Dean se rappelle qu'il ne portait rien sous son peignoir et s'enfuie à toute vitesse, les joues en feu.

Sam, qui sortait de la cuisine, n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander s'il avait pu parler à l'ange.

* * *

La nuit venue, Dean était allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Dire que Castiel avait découvert son secret le plus intime, le seul peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà... Il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait vraiment vu et combien de temps il était resté planté là à le regarder se branler. Était-il resté jusqu'au bout ? Ou avait-il fui dans la seconde ? Dans son malaise, il ne lui l'avait même pas demandé. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas osé, son instinct lui disant qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse...

Dean soupira et se mit sur le flanc, les bras repliés contre son torse. Il visualisa Castiel dissimulé dans l'angle dans la pièce, son regard étincelant dans la pénombre et une part de lui trouva l'image excitante. L'autre la trouva flippante et carrément malsaine.

Mais la première partie gagnait en puissance à mesure qu'il se mettait à la place de Castiel et essayait d'imaginer à quoi il pouvait ressembler vu de l'extérieur. Enfin, il se demanda comment il aurait réagi si les rôles étaient inversés et son bas-ventre répondit à sa place.

_Merde, je ferais tout aussi bien de me tirer une balle dans la tête... _Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir, sans y parvenir. Son cerveau était en ébullition et il n'était malheureusement pas le seul; son corps l'était aussi et _putain est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait chaud ? _Il ôta sa chemise rouge à carreaux et l'envoya valser sur la chaise, puis fit de même avec son jeans. Il se retrouva donc presque nu, avec la terrible envie de renfiler la fameuse paire de panties et la terrible crainte que Castiel se pointe à nouveau pour l'en dissuader.

Il jura, impuissant. Il avait envie d'appeler Castiel et de lui parler, de lui crier dessus ou de le frapper peut-être. Après tout c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation._ Si seulement ces stupides emplumés savaient frapper aux portes..._ Il voulait penser à tout sauf à ça, mais c'est bien connu, il n'y a de pire virus qu'une idée alléchante. Et il aimait décidemment un peu trop à son goût celle de Castiel l'observant, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses pupilles réduites à deux abîmes.

Dean pensa qu'il lui manquait une case. Puis il décida de s'en foutre. Oui, son meilleur ami et ange de surcroît l'avait vu se masturber, et alors ? C'était naturel. C'était un accident. Et rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer.

Il se précipita sur la porte de son armoire pour en sortir la culotte rose qui remplaça son boxer. De retour sur le lit, il se coucha sur le dos et laissa glisser sa main sur le tissu doux et frais, tellement frais qu'il le faisait frissonner de tous ses membres. Il se surprit à provoquer mentalement Castiel, à le narguer.

_Cette fois tu vas rater le show, sale voyeur._

Et il continuait de se toucher toutefois ce n'était pas aussi bon que la veille. Il manquait sûrement de concentration...

- Un coup de main ?

Dean sursauta et attrapa le flingue qu'il gardait sur sa table de chevet avant de le pointer sur la silhouette qui était apparue dans l'ombre du placard.

- Cass ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il savait que c'était lui, il le sentait dans ses tripes. Castiel s'avança dans la lumière orangée que diffusait la seule lampe de la pièce, lumière tamisée qui creusait ses joues et lui donnait un air sévère.

Dean ne baissa pas son arme et dit d'une voix neutre:

- Tu m'avais promis de ne plus revenir dans ma chambre.

Castiel s'avança vers lui, tel un lion qui s'approche silencieusement de sa proie.

- Je ne t'ai rien promis.

Dean frissonna au son de sa voix, encore plus grave et râpeuse que d'habitude. Il aurait dû essayer de cacher son érection, mais ils avaient déjà dépassé ce stade. L'ange lui prit délicatement le pistolet des mains puis le remis à sa place. Il poussa ensuite le torse de Dean, le plaquant avec force sur le matelas qui tressauta.

Il s'attendait à ce que le chasseur se débatte, cependant il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il le fixait avec impatience et soumission; sa grâce s'enflamma.

Castiel retira son trenchcoat et le déposa sur la chaise, conscient du regard de Dean posé sur son dos. L'atmosphère leur semblait irréelle, comme s'ils partageaient le même rêve et que tous les tabous avaient été levés. Il retira sa cravate bleue et son pantalon noir mais garda son caleçon. Il revint vers lui et s'assit confortablement sur ses cuisses, le faisant grimacer lorsqu'il frôla son sexe.

Dean était plus qu'allumé. Il bandait tellement qu'il craignait de déchirer la précieuse étoffe qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son pénis. Castiel parut lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il le sortit du sous-vêtement de sa main chaude et sèche et _oh putain_.

Il avait fermé les yeux, stupéfait par ce que ce simple contact avait déclenché chez lui. L'ange au-dessus de lui sourit avant d'entamer de longues caresses sur toute la longueur de son membre, faisant glisser la fine peau qui en recouvrait l'extrémité et _ça faisait un bien fou._ Il était vaguement conscient des gémissements obscènes qui lui échappait tandis qu'il le branlait sans relâche, avec juste la bonne pression et juste le bon rythme; il commença à rouler des hanches sous Castiel et geignit quand il sentit les testicules de ce dernier à travers le satin, lui arrachant un grognement par la même occasion:

- Dean...

Castiel sortit son sexe à son tour puis l'appuya contre celui de Dean, l'incluant dans ses caresses. Il retroussa les lèvres, surpris par la vague de plaisir qui le bouleversa, sans pour autant arrêter les mouvements de son poignet. Il enfonça le bout de son pouce dans le creux qui fendait le gland de Dean, et se servit du liquide qui s'en écoulait depuis un moment comme lubrifiant.

- Oh putain, Cass... N'arrête jamais... s'étrangla Dean.

- Oui, Dean.

Castiel était fier de donner tant de plaisir à un homme beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. C'était comme si sa grâce avait été en dormance pendant les dix mille ans de son existence et qu'elle s'était subitement réveillée au spectacle de Dean succombant à la luxure. Il y succombait volontiers lui aussi, submergé par une foule de sensations nouvelles et délicieuses sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à s'attarder, car il était trop fasciné par le plaisir qu'exprimait Dean, à deux doigts de la jouissance; ses paupières papillonnaient, laissant entrevoir des pupilles dilatées sous les longs cils bruns qui les surplombaient, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme quelqu'un qui était en train de se noyer, sa poitrine se soulevait comme une voile gonflée par le vent et _il était magnifique_. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un murmure dans les coulisses de sa conscience mais bien chaque parcelle de son être qui le proclama haut et fort.

A compter de cette nuit, Castiel se promit de ne plus jamais manquer aucun de ses orgasmes et si possible, d'en être la cause.

* * *

**Oh putain, je vais aller en Enfer... J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme ça, ça en vaudra la peine XD**

**Au fait, vous arrivez à bien visualiser ce que j'écris ? J'ai l'impression que mes descriptions sont un peu obscures parfois...**

**PS: Je me suis trouvé un nouvel hobby récemment: démoniser des gifs de Dean *w* Donc si comme moi vous avez un demon!kink, je vous laisse aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon Tumblr (lien sur mon profil) !**

**A l'année prochaine, vous aller me manquer :'(**


End file.
